


【艾吉】纯情

by Huimd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, OOC, 现代paro, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huimd/pseuds/Huimd
Summary: *骨科现代paro，大学生伦/公司老板吉，情人节来点阳间甜甜双箭头*片段碎文，逻辑混乱还请见谅，OOC不可避免summary:作为从彼此身上锻炼出丰富经验的两个老司机，吉克没想到有一天会看到他的宝贝弟弟艾伦脸红。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【艾吉】纯情

吉克得承认，一开始他把自己同父异母的亲弟弟勾引上床确实是出于某种……对已故父亲的挑衅或者说背叛。  
虽然现在看来这做法有些过于幼稚——毕竟父亲生前就不怎么管吉克的成长和生活，如今这人又因病走得透透的，就算吉克像个骚货一样24小时含着亲弟弟的屌，格里沙也不可能从棺材里面诈尸跑来掐死他没脸没皮的大儿子。  
“嗯，不过管他呢……反正我也很爽。”吉克有时也会在被艾伦操到腿软的贤者时间里想些有的没的，“而且我亲爱的父亲要是知道他的宝贝小儿子第一次经验是操他哥的屁眼，说不定真会气到诈尸或者来托梦呢？”

吉克实际上并不清楚艾伦对他一开始的目的是否知情。

刚成年的男孩已经长成了沉默寡言的样子。他看起来并不真喜欢他的便宜哥哥（要说他俩真正搞上前吉克也没有多喜欢艾伦，所以吉克没什么好抱怨的），却也没有对吉克主动送屁股的行为表示任何嘲讽或嫌恶。  
他只是沉默着脱了裤子爬上床，沉默着撸硬他那根GV演员一样夸张粗长的老二，然后塞进吉克早就做好润滑的屁股里。  
艾伦像是所有没有经验的小处男一样掐着吉克的腰横冲直撞。虽然他第一次用了不到半个小时就射了出来，但青春期男孩总是有无尽的精力，不应期也过得很快，吉克还被卡在半个干性高潮里时艾伦就又硬了起来。  
那晚他们做了有三次？也可能是四次？总之吉克爽到记不清这个了。但反正无所谓，他俩都爽了就行呗。  
做完后的第二天早上，两人谁也没主动提起过这个，但他们的性关系就这么顺其自然地维持了下来。

不过，两个人一开始其实都没吉克现在描述的那样放得开。那时一周也就做一两次，有时候是吉克主动邀请，有时候是艾伦硬着屌来敲他的门。  
直到有一天艾伦发现他亲爱的哥哥在和弟弟吃晚餐时同时用屁股吃了两个调到最高档振动的跳蛋时，他们才真正放开，开始了在只属于两人的公寓各处进行各种体位的淫荡性交。  
“性交听起来也太见外了，我们这也算是好兄弟间亲密的一种嘛。”吉克嬉皮笑脸的拉了个理由来充门面。  
艾伦对此不置可否，只是之后他也确实更放开了些。偶尔心血来潮时，艾伦会买些小玩具帮助研究他自己和吉克的性癖。

就像现在。  
晚上7点半，艾伦准时回到家。他刚在玄关换好拖鞋，抬头迎面就看到了吉克剃干净腿毛包裹在丝袜里的一双腿。  
“欢迎回来~艾伦酱~~”吉克穿着那条长度只能勉强遮住他老二的女仆装围裙，冲艾伦摆出个自以为俏皮的表情，“肚子饿了吧？要先吃饭~？还是先吃哥哥呢！”  
“……收收你的波浪线，吉克。好油腻。”艾伦毫不领情地回绝，显然饭前打炮对他没什么吸引力，“我要先吃饭。”  
“喔。也行，先吃点垫肚子最后再吃大餐也是一样的。”吉克无所谓地耸耸肩，随后凑到艾伦耳边吹了口气。  
“不过说真的我的亲亲艾伦宝贝弟弟，哥哥穿这件齐逼女仆装怎么样？性感吗？”  
“……”艾伦看起来不是很想搭理他哥，“先不说你有没有逼这件事……你之前不是不愿意穿吗？怎么突然改主意了。”  
“啊？啊，之前那不是因为腿毛没来得及剃嘛，我怕艾伦你看了倒胃口啊。”  
“真贴心啊，虽然我倒是无所谓。”  
艾伦这才再次抬起头，从上到下认真打量了一遍吉克。他意识到，对方全身上下除了丝袜，也就只有件V领低胸实际意义上说根本不能被称作女仆装的小围裙，也就是说没穿内裤。  
同时艾伦还注意到，吉克把自己的胸毛和腋毛也剃干净了。只是出于某种原因，他的胡子还整齐地待在他脸上。它们有明显地被修整过的痕迹，但吉克没有选择把它们剃掉。

“怎么样？怎么样？”像是满意于艾伦的注视，吉克原地转了一圈，以确保他全身前后都能被看清楚。

艾伦确实看清楚了。  
吉克甚至连自己肛门周围的毛都剃干净了，现在除了脸，他整个人算得上光溜溜的。而同时大约是因为屁股里塞着跳蛋有一段时间了，一些晶亮的水液正顺着他的大腿内侧往下淌。  
“……”艾伦顿了顿，“难道你今天没去公司，在家玩了自己一天？”  
“没办法啊，我饿得要命。因为你昨晚打完球回来倒头就睡，害得我拿你的内裤自慰了大半夜都没能射出来。”吉克边说边坦然地岔开腿，拉着艾伦的手指抚慰他湿滑的穴口。  
艾伦此时倒像是成为了他俩性关系中阳痿的那个。他只是维持着那张性冷淡的脸敷衍按压几下吉克肠壁深处的软肉，然后就把沾着淫液的手指拔出来，戳进吉克如今光溜溜的乳沟中抹了两把，直到把自己的手指擦干净。  
“我说真的，吉吉。”艾伦叹了口气，甚至开始用平时只有在床上才愿意叫出来的称呼叫吉克。  
“我是物理意义上的很饿，让我先吃个饭。”  
“好嘛，”吉克夹了下腿，“那你赶紧吃饱来喂哥哥啊。”

“知道了。”艾伦允诺。

一个小时后，吉克终于如愿得到了他的晚餐。  
两个人试了几个新买回来的小道具，还体验了下吉克搜罗来的网红体位。  
自他俩第二次上床开始艾伦就没再带过套，所以这次艾伦也如吉克所愿，每一发都射在了他的屁股里。过多的精液把吉克的小腹撑起一个微妙色情的弧，一瞬间他甚至疑心自己可能会怀孕。  
而直到吉克被喂饱到一根手指都抬不起来，精力旺盛的年轻人才终于放过了他屁股开花的可怜哥哥。

等吉克和艾伦一起泡进他专门为此刻准备的奢华双人浴缸时，时间已经接近了凌晨。吉克非要吵着往水里撒花瓣，还美其名曰这是浪漫。但说实在的，除了浓郁的花香熏得他头晕外，艾伦没感受到任何泡玫瑰花浴和普通泡澡的区别。

“嗯……啊哈，不愧是年轻人，真有活力啊。”  
两人在温水中面对面坐着，吉克小心地把自己的手指戳进屁股里做清洁。  
“那是因为哥哥你缠着我不放吧？”艾伦回答。他半瞌着眼随意倚靠在浴缸壁上，并用沾水的手指把额前刘海往后耙了耙。  
“……你不是也爽到了嘛。”吉克顿了顿。他被眼前的美色蛊惑，朝看起来快睡着了的弟弟凑近身，想要骗得一个吻。  
但吉克没能得逞。艾伦很敏捷地偏过头，躲开了这个吻。  
他对吉克的行为没有任何表示，只是说：“爽是爽。但一晚上三次，要不是我年轻，不到一星期就得因为被你榨干变成阳痿。”  
“哈哈，很幽默……”

“不过阳痿也没事，哥哥给你当老婆。”吉克随后小声补充。

“嗯？”艾伦并没有听到吉克在嘟囔什么。  
“没什么，我是说水要凉了，别泡了擦擦赶紧睡觉吧。”

吉克完全没想到艾伦有一天会来公司找他。  
毕竟他的公司和艾伦大学的位置一个在东一个在西，他弟弟又一直是那种丝毫没对哥哥事业有兴趣的样子。于是当吉克听到助理皮克酱说公司前台有个自称艾伦的人时，他着实吓了一跳。

“对方自称您的朋友。”皮克用手挡住内线电话的话筒，小声问她老板，“您认识吗？如果不认识的话我告诉前台把他打发走。”  
——那是我弟弟。吉克本想脱口而出。  
但他意识到艾伦告诉前台他是吉克的“朋友”，于是不得不把到了嘴边的话憋回肚子里去。  
“他，艾伦确实是我朋友。让他直接上楼来找我吧。”吉克说。  
皮克注意到，她的老板从办公桌抽屉里抽出块小镜子，正在整理自己的仪容。  
因为吉克算是一个广义上的和善风趣的好老板，私下很是随和，所以皮克作为他多年的助理，偶尔也会知分寸的调侃老板几句。  
——就像现在，她看着自己老板甚至紧张到笑容僵硬的样子，露出个懂了的表情。  
“喔——我听前台说对方是个年轻帅气的男孩，老板您难道……嗯，炮友？”  
“咳咳，皮克酱，现在还是上班时间哦？”吉克咳嗽了声，但他既没有肯定也没有否认。  
与此同时，办公室的门被敲响了。

“可以进来吗？”艾伦很有礼貌地问。  
“艾伦！咳，进来吧。”吉克赶忙应道。  
皮克看了看推门进来的来访者，又看了看自己的老板，很有眼色地退了场。“那么我去给两位泡杯茶。”  
“艾伦……你怎么突然想起来过来啦？”临走前她听到自己的老板语气小心地问。  
“我在附近逛街，就顺便过来等你一起回家。”年轻人很随意地回答，且他明显听到了皮克刚才和老板的对话，“怎么，你的炮友不能来找你吗？”  
在吉克被呛到了一样心虚的咳嗽声中，皮克决定做个高情商的好助理，半个小时后再来送茶。

时间就这么伴随着他们兄弟的乱搞浪费了过去。转眼间，到了情人节的前一天。

艾伦今晚看起来很不一样。不知怎么的，吉克觉得他特别有兴致的样子。  
这次他们没再玩什么花样。艾伦只是捏着他哥肥嫩的大腿根，把叫声淫浪的哥哥顶在墙上狠操。做到后面吉克甚至喊哑了嗓子。  
他几乎射不出什么了，作为替代只能呜咽着失禁，还在不应期垂软的阴茎断续漏出些精尿混合的奇怪液体。  
“艾伦、艾伦……”  
不应期里被不停摩擦前列腺实际上并不好受，吉克瘫软着仰靠在艾伦怀里，跪在地上的膝盖也抖到不停打颤。  
“艾伦……啊啊呃……哥哥不行……歇会……呜……”  
然而吉克应该知道的，艾伦在床上一向不听吉克的话，这次显然也一样。  
他摆弄着吉克，让他哥哥撅着屁股塌下腰，捏着面前肥美的屁股像使用飞机杯一样继续使用吉克。

啊……说不定艾伦确实把他当飞机杯呢？吉克自虐般想道。他意识到自己的身体还在下意识配合着把屁股撅得更高些。  
——对艾伦来说，或许这就是他哥的价值所在。毕竟吉克玩得开又配合，浪叫好听又会自觉提前做好润滑。作为艾伦专属的几把套子，他可比炮友、飞机杯之类的好用多了……

吉克得对自己诚实。  
他得承认，他虽然早就知道艾伦并不多么爱他，但也仍难免会感到心碎。  
而且他也必须得对自己承认。虽然他是个诱骗亲弟的混蛋，一开始和艾伦上床也全是为了自己，但他现在对艾伦有了些贪婪的想法，甚至渴望得到对方真心的回应。

当吉克第三十三次点开手机的日历页，然后瞪着2月14日下方硕大的“情人节”三个字发呆时，他觉得自己还是应该主动些。  
一整个上午，吉克都在自己办公室的沙发椅上坐卧难安。  
他不知道自己有没有手舞足蹈，但他觉得自己活像个马戏团表演猴戏的猴。他的动作甚至招来了助理担心的问询。  
“老板，您座椅上有钉子吗？”皮克问。这句话打断了吉克的思绪，使他不得不停下动作，逼迫自己作出决定。

你看，就跟平常一样。吉克在心底给自己打气。  
——嬉皮笑脸地祝艾伦情人节快乐顺便表白，大不了被回绝就假装开玩笑嘛。

好不容易捱到下午，提前处理好所有问题的吉克早早离开了公司。  
他回到只属于他们两人的小公寓精心布置了一番，然后开车去艾伦的大学门口蹲人。  
吉克记得他弟今天下午只有一节到五点的课，所以不一会，他就在三三两两离开校园的学生群中看到了艾伦的身影。  
吉克看到艾伦和另外两个人有说有笑地走出校门——他记得那是艾伦的朋友，三笠和阿尔敏——艾伦没看到坐在车里的吉克，他们三人直直往学校北边的商业街方向去了。  
吉克沉默了一瞬。  
说实在的，艾伦刚才的表情让他很是受伤。——毕竟他弟弟从来没在他面前这么开朗地笑过。

“唉……明明是‘炮友’，在做什么傻事啊，我。”

吉克独自开车回到家，默默把他浮夸的玫瑰花束和用于烛光晚餐的道具收了起来。  
等待弟弟回家的这段时间他只是坐在沙发上沉默，低着头不知道在想什么的样子。——也可能吉克什么都没能去想，只是单纯在发呆。

而等到一个小时后艾伦回到家时，吉克显然已经整理好了自己的情绪。  
“回来啦？”吉克保持着和往常无二的微笑，“今天怎么晚了这么久？和朋友拐路啦？”  
“啊。”艾伦把制服包放在鞋柜上，随意地回答道。他显然没有隐瞒的意思。  
“和朋友去逛了街，因为今天是情人节，商场还挺热闹的。”  
“……”  
“？”  
“……啊，不，没什么。”  
“……哥哥？你还没吃饭吗？”艾伦有些奇怪地看了吉克一眼，“是在等我？”  
“啊、嗯……我在等你。”  
吉克移开视线，避过了艾伦的对视：“正好哥哥有些事想要和你说。”  
“那正好，我也有事和你说。”艾伦说。

餐桌前，兄弟两人对坐着，安静地吃着自己的晚饭。  
气氛安静到有些诡异。  
吉克好几次欲言又止。他有些不知道怎么开启他的话题，于是只好发着呆偷瞄着对面认真咀嚼和吞咽食物的弟弟。  
——唔，艾伦最近一直在留长发他是知道的，没想到现在长度都已经能扎起个丸子头了啊。那个黑头发的、叫三笠的女孩，艾伦会喜欢她吗？或者说如果弟弟其实喜欢男孩子……那么那个金发的？  
……这么一说，他和那个艾尔敏发色相近，说不定艾伦是一直把亲哥当代餐呢。  
吉克胡思乱想着。

“哥哥。”  
艾伦用手指敲了敲桌子，成功拉回了吉克的魂。  
“别这么看着我，饭不在我脸上，还是你想说什么？”

“咳，艾伦啊……我就是想说，我们之间的、呃、不正当关系，要不就到此为止吧。”吉克低着头，甚至不敢去看一眼对面的弟弟。  
“年轻人一时贪玩没什么，但爸爸应该希望你找个年龄相近的女孩子恋爱，然后结婚生……”  
“打住，我现在喜欢男的。”艾伦截断了吉克的话头，“而且你明明讨厌父亲，就不要装模做样的拿他来压我了吧。”  
“……”吉克着实被这句话噎到了，“总、总之，我觉得我们的关系到此为止比较好。”

“你是认真的吗？吉吉？”吉克听到他弟弟“啧”了一声，“在你用你的屁股把我掰弯了的现在？”  
吉克沉默不语，甚至希望自己此刻能暂时性的成为一个聋子。  
但艾伦当然不可能这么简单放过他。  
艾伦，他从小到大理所应当被他人爱着的弟弟，也理所应当揭穿了不愿再对他付出爱的混蛋兄长的秘密。  
“当初只为了幼稚的‘惹父亲生气’这么个理由就把我勾引上床，现在又想假装没事拍拍屁股走人？吉吉，我的好哥哥，你不觉得自己有点恃宠而骄吗？”

……我什么时候被宠过啊。吉克有些委屈地想。他垮起了个批脸，却也终于不得不抬起头直视他弟弟。  
多可怜啊，他还像是那个童年从没得到过爱的小猴，皱巴着一张脸委屈着，却连自己忍不住掉了几滴眼泪都没意识到。  
“就算是我这样看起来没脸没皮什么都不在乎的混蛋哥哥，偶尔也想要被爱啊……可是你又不会爱我，所以……”  
“我们就这样做回兄弟吧……”  
“……哈？”  
“什么？就这种事？”艾伦露出个难以言喻的表情，贴心地从纸抽盒里抽出几张纸巾递给吉克。  
吉克这才意识到自己在哭。他胡乱用纸巾抹了把脸，感到些微羞耻的同时，又因为看到艾伦被他眼泪惊到的样子感到一丝说不上来由的爽。  
“我还以为因为我不能满足你，你终于要突破自己的身体极限去玩3P了。”艾伦叹了口气。

“……——唉？”吉克愣住。  
他就这么呆呆地看着艾伦站起身走到玄关。艾伦拎起鞋柜上的制服包，并从中翻出个包装精美的小盒子。  
“拿着，情人节礼物。我今天还专门让死党帮我参谋着买了礼物来着。……嘛，不过虽说是情人节，但因为我不想吃巧克力，所以就给你买了对袖扣。”  
“……唉？”吉克维持着一个很傻又很惊恐的表情瞪着那个小盒子看，仿佛他弟装在里面的是一颗定时炸弹。  
“谁说我不会爱你？”吉克听到艾伦这么说。  
“唉、……唉？！！”

“吉克，……”  
艾伦的声音稍微变小了些。吉克抬起头去看，惊讶地发现他弟弟脸上居然有些发红。  
“虽然咱们的开始挺糟糕的……但我爱你，哥哥。”

亲耳听到弟弟对自己说“爱”字，吉克感觉自己的脸也跟着烧了起来。仿佛一瞬间，他们都不再是没羞没躁的老司机，而变成了正在对初恋对象表白的青涩处男。  
虽然有胡子作为掩饰，但为了掩饰害羞，吉克仍扑过去熊抱住艾伦，并把脸埋进对方年轻却宽阔的肩膀。  
“呜呜呜呜呜，艾伦……我的亲亲宝贝弟弟，你脸红的样子真可爱！！”  
这是吉克难得的见到艾伦表情丰富的时刻。  
他弟弟因为这句调侃看起来有些恼羞成怒。于是作为回敬，年轻男孩揪着吉克的头发拉开两人的距离，然后他凶猛地凑上来啃咬吉克的嘴唇。直啃到两人都气喘吁吁，不得不分开来呼吸氧气。

“脸红得和猴屁股一样的人可没资格说我啊。”艾伦嘲讽道。  
“嗯？可是如果我的脸是猴屁股的话，弟弟你刚才就是在啃猴屁股了唉？”吉克忍不住又说起骚话。  
“……？我无所谓啊？只要你好好洗干净，我倒是不介意给你舔屁股。”艾伦看了眼吉克的脸，又低头去看他的屁股。  
“呜呜呜……艾伦酱，不要开黄腔啊。”吉克顺杆就爬，甚至撒起娇来，“有一个可爱天真、乖巧懂事的弟弟可是我一直以来的愿望……哥哥梦想都破灭了啊，好心碎……”  
“行啊。”艾伦说着，把吉克从自己身上扒拉下来。  
“——现在起我是你可爱天真、乖巧懂事的好弟弟。吉吉，哥哥，今天晚上你就找你的跳蛋玩去吧。”  
“呜呃——那还是算了！现在哥哥我已经被调教成艾伦的形状了，不是你我都硬不起来的啊。”  
吉克脸不红心不跳地说着骚话，结果说着说着不知道是戳到了自己哪根神经，生生把自己说委屈了起来。  
“话说你真不是在逗哥哥玩吗？明明之前还说我们是炮友关系，昨天晚上还把哥哥当飞机杯一样操……QAQ”  
“什么？”艾伦迷惑地看了吉克一眼。  
“那不是你的助理先说的炮友然后你默认的吗？我还以为你不想让公司员工知道你有个弟弟。至于昨天晚上……啧，我看你没怎么硬，你不是有受虐倾向吗？”  
“……？？？”吉克觉得自己现在真的是百口莫辩。  
“那……那你那天在公司一开始还告诉前台说我们只是朋友？”吉克斟酌着，小心翼翼地又问。  
“奥，那个啊。理由也一样啊？我不知道你在公司说没说过我的事，万一下属们都听说你是独生子，我又突然冒出来自称你弟，肯定会直接被当骗子赶出去啊。”  
“唉……就这么简单？”吉克愣住。  
“就这么简单。”

“可是……你对我跟对你的好朋友们完全不一样？你从来没对哥哥笑过……”吉克不自觉抠了抠自己的指甲。——这是吉克的一个坏毛病，他一紧张焦虑就会把自己的指甲抠秃，不过上一次这么做也是好久之前了。  
“当然不能一样吧？你这种人，给你太多阳光你就要蹬鼻子上脸了。”艾伦毫不犹豫地打击道。 但意外的，因为这个回答，吉克竟觉得他悬着的心安定了下来。

“你还有什么想问的吗？”艾伦耐心地又问。  
吉克小心翼翼地观察着他弟弟，注意到绯红已经从他的脸上退了下去。艾伦又变回了吉克所熟知的那个弟弟，冷淡、仿佛对什么都不在乎的样子。

吉克想了又想，最终做了个夸张撅嘴的表情。  
“那你再亲我一下嘛！”他动作浮夸地比划着，“就那种纯情的、那种那种！”

艾伦于是凑过去，认真地又亲了吉克一次。

【END】


End file.
